Genus: Clematis.
Species: xc3x97hybrida. 
Denomination: Fascination.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis that is grown for use as an ornamental in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Clematis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 resulted from a formal breeding program that was established by the inventor in 1992 in Boskoop, Holland. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce free-flowering integrifolia type plants that are easy to propagate and less susceptible to pests and disease.
The female parent plant is Clematis integrifolia xe2x80x98Olgaexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the male parent plant is Clematis fusca (unpatented). xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant that resulted from the hybridization between the pollen parent Clematis fusca and the seed parent Clematis integrifolia xe2x80x98Olgaexe2x80x99. The cross was conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Boskoop, Holland. xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1996 based on the unique glossy flower buds, glossy flowers, elegant flower shape, number of flowers, habit, and silver seed heads.
xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 is a free-flowering perennial that exhibits an upright to semi-climbing habit, glossy violet flowers, glossy flower buds, silver seed heads, and medium to dark green leaves. Propagation is accomplished using softwood cuttings. There is no close comparison plant known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent plant Clematis integrifolia xe2x80x98Olgaexe2x80x99 in habit, flower color and flower shape, leaf shape and number of flowers per flower stalk. xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the male parent plant in flowering, flower shape, flower color, flower texture, number of flowers per flower stalk, and color of seed heads.
The first asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor in 1997 in a cultivated area of Boskoop, Holland. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 by cuttings at the location previously stated has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis are stable and the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Clematis cultivar xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Clematis known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 exhibits glossy violet flowers.
2. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 is floriferous.
3. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 is readily propagated using softwood cuttings.
4. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 exhibits an upright to semi-climbing habit.
5. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 is a perennial exhibiting elegantly shaped flowers.
6. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 exhibits medium to dark-green foliage.
7. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 exhibits silver seed heads.
8. Clematis xe2x80x98Fascinationxe2x80x99 exhibits glossy flower buds.